


Just Taking Care Of My Man:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dancing, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Office, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Slow Dancing, Surprises, Talking, Valentine's Day, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tony makes a special Valentine’s Day for his husband, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 3





	Just Taking Care Of My Man:

*Summary: Tony makes a special Valentine’s Day for his husband, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

**_NCIS Special Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo was making up a special for his husband, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams of **_Five-O_**. He got everything that he needed to do the blond’s favorite dinner. The Taller Man felt bad that Danny made plans for Valentine’s Day. Then, He set up the room in the most romantic evening, & he **_will_** make sure that it’s perfect.

Meanwhile, Danny hates working into late nights, cause it means that he has to be away from his love. He had planned a wonderful evening, but it went straight to hell, cause he was called in. The Blond said thinking to himself, **“I ** _have_** such an understanding husband in the world”**, as he continues doing the paperwork, & making sure that things were getting done. He sighed, cause he wanted to be with his man at home.

Tony made sure he got in the shower at a decent time, After he had dinner done, & settled in. Everything looked, & smelled terrific, He hopes that his husband loves it. He got done with his routine, & finished up with the details. The Hunky **_NCIS Agent_** was very pleased with what he accomplished, He checked his watch, & cursed, He got into position, & was ready for his blond to come home.

Danny came home, & he was in awe, as he saw the romantic evening. “What’s all of this ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked with a smile. Tony went to hug him, & said, “I am just taking care of my man, Like he deserves”, They shared a sweet kiss, & he led Danny in, so they can enjoy their special evening, Just the two of them together, like it was supposed to be.

They had the wonderful dinner, & they caught each other up on their day. Then, Tony asked, “Wanna dance ?”, He asked, as he stuck a hand out to him. The Blond nodded in response, as they went into the living room, & Tony puts on some soft music. They danced, & just shuts out the world, & it was the perfect way to end Valentine’s Day.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
